Un parfum de sel et de cendre
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Il était une fois, un Maiar de feu au service d'Aulë. Son nom était Mairon et on l'appelait l'Admirable. Son cœur était bon et droit, mais quand l'Ombre étendit sur lui son emprise, il quitta la route de ses pairs, et il changea de nom. [Un bonbon ou un sort 2018 - Collectif NONAME]
1. Un frisson dans les ténèbres

_Hello everybody !_

 _Après des heures (des jours) de galère intensive, j'ai enfin réussi à finir mon second projet pour les évènements surprises_ [Un bonbon ou un sort] _du Collectif NoName. Pour ce nouveau texte, qui sera divisé en deux chapitres, j'ai couplé ensemble deux sorts :_

 _Celui de_ **EmilieKalin :** **"Un OS sur l'influence de Melkor sur Mairon"** _(désolée Emilie, mais ce ne sera pas exactement un OS... héhé...)_

 _et celui de_ **Nanthana14 :** **"- Pas moins de 800 mots** _(aucun problème de ce côté là, lol)_

 **\- Un personnage qui n'est pas un personnage habituel dans tes publications** _(ben du coup j'ai pas trop eu le choix des personnages, mais j'ai eu du bol, je n'ai encore jamais parlé de Sauron ou Melkor avant)_

 **\- Un moment qui paraît doux mais qui doit fini de manière plutôt drama** _(alors là, vraiment pas de soucis !)_

 **\- Une ligne directrice : _Est-ce ainsi que tout doit finir ?_** _(fait, mais c'est dans le deuxième chapitre)_

 **\- ET l'emploi obligatoire du verbe _frémir_ au moins une fois **_(je te l'ai servis à toutes les sauces et toutes les variantes possibles, celui-là, t'aura pas à te plaindre !)_ **"**

 _Bon, je sais pas si ce genre de mix très légal, parce que j'ai vu nul part dans le règlement de l'évènement qu'on était autorisé à le faire, mais comme j'ai pas non plus vu que c'était pas permis, je suis partie du principe que c'était bon ! ... et vous arrêtez de critiquer ma logique, oui ?_

 _Brrrrref, j'me tais et je vous laisse apprécier ce charmant pavé qui sera prochainement suivi d'un second, tout aussi mastoc ! Enjoy (ou pas) !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– Un frisson dans les ténèbres** **–**

 **0o0o0o0**

Il était une fois, car c'est ainsi que toutes les belles histoires commencent, un Maiar de feu au service d'Aulë. Son nom était Mairon, mais on le connaissait aussi sous le titre de l'Admirable, car on le prétendait, et de loin, le meilleur des artisans du Valar Forgeron. Talentueux, travailleur et amoureux de la beauté, il était respecté par ses pairs pour son habileté, mais aucun d'eux ne le portait en réelle affection, car aussi lumineux était le travail de ses mains, aussi sombre était son caractère. Extrêmement sévère dans ses jugements, sa parole était rare mais toujours dénuée de la moindre complaisance, car dans sa quête acharnée de la perfection, il éprouvait un mépris viscéral pour tout ce qu'il estimait lui être inférieur.

Pourtant, il n'y avait dans son cœur aucune arrogance, ni aucun désir de mal faire ou de blesser quiconque. Il considérait simplement que la vérité devait être dite. Et bien qu'il restât silencieux, bien qu'il feignît de ne pas la remarquer, il voyait et souffrait de la distance que maintenaient avec lui les autres forgerons d'Aulë. Le maître lui-même semblait lui accorder moins d'attention qu'aux autres. Peut-être que, comme les autres, il s'arrêtait à ses silences et son humeur irascible, sans voir la graine de grandeur qui germait dans son cœur, ni le talent qui coulait dans ses veines aussi bien que son sang, ne demandant qu'à être exprimé. Alors, désireux d'être remarqué et apprécié à sa juste valeur, Mairon devint extrêmement exigeant envers lui-même, mettant tout son cœur dans chacun de ses ouvrages, créant mille merveilles toutes plus délicates et belles les unes que les autres ; mais il n'en était jamais pleinement satisfait, car il souhaitait que leur éclat surpasse celui du soleil et éblouisse les yeux du Valar qui lui avait tant donné. Il travaillait sans relâche, forçant son enveloppe charnelle à repousser ses limites, ignorer la fatigue et la douleur, se moquant de l'heure, du jour et de la nuit, martelant le métal chauffé à blanc avec une vigueur jamais épuisée. Et, dans chaque nouvelle création, il déversait son espérance, ses rêves et l'immense amour qu'il vouait au monde.

Il était, chaque soir, toujours le dernier à veiller dans les halls des grandes forges d'Aulë et il n'était pas rare que, absorbé par son travail, il oublie ce que signifiait le repos et y demeure jusqu'à l'aube, quand ses confrères revenaient et le trouvaient déjà, ou encore, à l'ouvrage.

Cette nuit-là ne se distinguait pas les autres nuits, et rien ne pouvait présager qu'il puisse advenir quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, c'est cette nuit-là que tout commença.

Cette nuit-là, Mairon était comme de coutume le seul à être resté dans les forges baignant dans l'obscurité, et les échos du martèlement de son marteau sur l'enclume roulaient sous les voûtes, bien hautes au-dessus de sa tête. Il était dos à la cheminée flamboyante, et devant lui, son ombre s'étirait sur le sol, déformée par la danse du feu, semblable à celle d'un grand monstre difforme claquant des mâchoires.

Puis, quand il leva un bref instant les yeux de la tiare qu'il modelait dans le mithril tendre, essuyant son front couvert de sueur d'un rapide revers de main, son regard croisa celui de l'ombre.

L'instant fut aussi court qu'intense. Il heurta deux prunelles d'onyx brillants dans le noir, confondues dans les ténèbres comme si elles étaient de leur essence. Hypnotisé, il s'y plongea comme s'il y était aspiré. Il ne sentit plus la lourdeur de la fatigue dans ses reins, ni ses muscles tirants sous l'effort, ni la brûlure du feu sur sa nuque. Il ne sentit plus rien. Prisonnier du regard de l'ombre comme de celui d'un serpent, il ne sentait plus qu'un étrange sentiment de soulagement, comme si une âme bienveillante venait le décharger d'un peu de l'écrasant fardeau sous lequel il ployait.

L'instant ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cœur, et quand il cilla, il ne vit plus rien se détacher des ténèbres ; comme si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion de son esprit.

Mais ce fut cet instant qui marqua le début de l'histoire.

La tête lourde et l'esprit confus, Mairon se demanda si son imagination, exacerbée par l'épuisement, ne lui jouait pas quelque tour. Mais demeurait, gravée dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de ce regard plus ardent que le feu qu'il créait, et dans son corps, cet abandon qui l'avait saisi, ce bien-être passager quand toutes ses douleurs, tous ses doutes s'en étaient allés.

Et il sourit brièvement à l'obscurité de la forge, alors que dans son cœur, grandit le pressant besoin de revoir ce regard, et de connaître le visage de celui à qui il appartenait.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Mairon se montra étonnamment distrait, incapable de se concentrer convenablement sur sa tâche. Son esprit lui semblait étourdi et volage, alors que son corps était insupportablement lourd et douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les muscles de ses bras protestaient à chaque mouvement, et il éprouvait des difficultés à créer et manier le feu, lui pourtant virtuose dans ce domaine. Il lui arrivait parfois d'interrompre sa tâche sans raison apparente, et de se perdre dans ses pensées durant de longues minutes, le regard dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que le fracas d'un marteau près de lui ne le fasse sursauter et ne le rappelle à la réalité. Ses confrères, remarquant ce subit et inhabituel changement d'attitude, s'inquiétèrent en silence et échangèrent des regards soucieux, mais, par crainte ou par prudence, ne lui posèrent directement aucune question.

-Mairon, l'appela un soir Aulë alors que les autres quittaient peu à peu les forges.

Celui-ci leva la tête, avec le regard égaré d'un endormi tiré brutalement de son sommeil. Il vit s'approcher la haute silhouette musculeuse de son maître, sa peau hâlée et sillonnée de nombreuses traces de brûlures, ses cheveux couleur de suie négligemment coupés aux épaules, encadrant un visage rude qui semblait taillé à coup de haches. Son expression était néanmoins attentive et bienveillante, et dans ses yeux d'or se lisait une sensible inquiétude.

Le voyant venir à lui, l'entendant appeler son nom – chose si rare – Mairon hésita entre jubiler et s'inquiéter, mais il resta impassible en apparence, cependant que son cœur s'emballait à un rythme effréné.

-Mairon, je te trouve assez étrange, ces derniers temps, reprit le Valar en choisissant ses mots avec soin, car il connaissait l'orgueil facilement irritable de son Maiar.

Celui-ci sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Son regard se voila, et une vague de découragement le submergea.

-Je suis confus, maître, balbutia-t-il en s'inclinant pour qu'on ne voie pas le trouble et la peine qui hantaient son regard.

-Quelque chose semble te tourmenter, insista Aulë d'un air soucieux. Veux-tu en parler ?

Mairon leva vers lui un visage où se lisait une sincère surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à confier ce qui le faisait tant souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait expliquer à son maître que la première cause de son mal-être était lui-même, et son manque d'attention à son égard ; car il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde paraître prétentieux ou insolent, ou susciter la pitié du Valar.

Mais il ne pouvait non plus parler de ce regard brillant dans l'ombre, qui lui revenait à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il baissait un peu sa garde, le saisissait comme les mâchoires d'un loup pour le jeter à terre et le perdre dans les méandres sinueux de son esprit égaré qui ne savait plus vers qui se tourner. Il ne pouvait exprimer par des mots l'immense douleur qu'il lui provoquait, et en même temps, cette sorte d'apaisement qui l'envahissait à son souvenir, comme s'il était à la fois le bourreau qui le torturait et le guérisseur qui soignait ses plaies.

-Non, maître. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, répondit-il humblement en détournant le regard. Ce n'est qu'un égarement passager. J'implore votre clémence, et vous promet de me reprendre.

-Il n'y a aucun mal, répondit Aulë, fronçant néanmoins les sourcils. Je crois cependant que tu devrais prendre un peu de repos. Aussi ardent est notre esprit, notre enveloppe charnelle a parfois besoin d'être quelques peu ménagée. Nous ne sommes pas éternellement infatigables.

-J'en suis conscient…

-Alors cesse de t'échiner ainsi sur ton travail. Je te vois à bout de force, autant de corps que d'esprit. Tu ne pourras pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

A ces mots, Mairon carra les épaules dans un sursaut d'orgueil, malgré ses membres ankylosés et son esprit qui implorait grâce.

-Je suis capable de…

-Non, Mairon, l'interrompit fermement Aulë. N'essaye pas de repousser tes limites, ou tu t'effondreras d'épuisement sous peu. Je ne veux plus te voir ici avant plusieurs jours. Reposes-toi, tu le mérites.

Le Maiar baissa les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et pas un son ne leur échappa ; mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Et bien qu'un lâche soulagement prenne son corps et son esprit à l'idée de disposer d'enfin un peu de répit, il fut pris d'une sourde angoisse. Le travail était pour lui à la fois sa passion et sa raison de vivre. Ne plus venir à la forge, ne plus saisir son marteau et activer le soufflet pour ranimer les flammes, lui semblait aussi improbable que de cesser de respirer. Et surtout, depuis cette nuit où il avait vu ces yeux briller dans le noir, il était une façon de distraire ses pensées de leur oppressant souvenir qui le harcelait et l'obsédait, le poussant peu à peu au bord du gouffre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ainsi désobéir à un ordre direct de son maître.

-Très bien, s'inclina-t-il finalement, bien qu'à contrecœur. Il en sera fait selon votre volonté.

Il dénoua le tablier de cuir de sa taille et le jeta sur l'enclume, restant vêtu d'une simple chemise rouge dont la teinte s'accordait à celle de ses cheveux. Puis, le cœur lourd et l'âme emplie d'un inexplicable chagrin, comme s'il voyait ces lieux pour la dernière fois, il quitta les halls des forges d'Aulë sans un regard en arrière.

Il laissa ses pas le guider sans faire attention à la route qu'il empruntait dans le dédale de couloirs du palais. Il songeait. Il se questionnait. Il essayait de comprendre, à quel moment son ciel si clair s'était assombri ; à quel moment ses certitudes s'étaient entachées de doutes. Il essayait de comprendre comment un si bref instant dans son existence d'immortel avait pu à ce point la bouleverser.

Et il revoyait devant ses yeux étinceler, ces prunelles d'onyx dans l'obscurité des halls, et il se demandait quelle était cette créature qui l'avait épié, cette nuit-là, et quel maudit sortilège lui avait-il lancé…

Sans exactement savoir comment, il se retrouva dans une grande cour carrée au centre du palais, déserte à cette heure. La voûte d'étoiles scintillait faiblement au-dessus de lui, sans aucun nuage pour la voiler, comme une couronne de minuscules diamants dans un écrin d'ombre. Devant lui s'élevait une immense fontaine sculptée de silhouettes féminines, et des cornes qu'elles portaient à leurs bouches jaillissaient de puissants jets d'eau luisants sous les rayons de la lune.

Apaisé par le chant musical de l'eau, Mairon s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de pierre humide. Il lui semblait que sous sa peau courait un incendie brûlant qui l'étouffait de l'intérieur, et que son corps était devenu trop étroit pour son esprit bouillonnant de rage de vivre. Mettant ses mains en coupe, il les plongea dans le bassin et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée, qui dissipa quelque peu les brumes qui avaient envahi son esprit vaincu par la fatigue.

Pour la première fois, il se mettait à haïr le feu et appréciait la fraîcheur.

Il but une longue gorgée, savourant le goût parfumé de l'eau, et soupira en la sentant couler dans sa gorge, apaisant son corps las et les flammes ardentes qui le dévoraient.

Puis soudain, alors qu'il inspirait profondément l'air doux et froid de la nuit, le regard levé vers les myriades de perles d'argent étincelantes dans le ciel, il fut pris d'un long frisson, qui crispa ses épaules et descendit dans son dos jusque dans ses reins. Une terreur instinctive le saisit à la gorge. Et il sut, ou plutôt il sentit que quelqu'un était derrière lui.

Lentement, il tourna la tête. D'abord, il ne vit rien. Rien que l'obscurité qui noyait la cour et plongeait les façades des bâtiments dans une ombre épaisse que la lueur des étoiles ne parvenait pas à percer.

Puis, pour la seconde fois, il croisa ce regard d'onyx qui hantait ses pensées et ses cauchemars, ce regard luisant et brûlant noyé dans les ténèbres, qui n'appartenait à aucun visage.

Obéissant à un instinct guerrier le plus primaire qui sommeillait en lui, Mairon se redressa, le corps frémissant, et tendit les mains devant lui en faisant jaillir de longues flammes rouges de ses paumes, s'élevant en s'entrelaçant comme des serpents prêts à frapper.

Mais il était loin de ressentir la détermination qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher. Le simple poids de ce regard lointain et fixe le vidait de la moindre parcelle d'assurance qui lui restait encore. La raison sembla lui échapper, glissant entre ses mains comme de l'eau quand il tenta de la retenir, comme le corps tente de rappeler l'esprit arrivé aux portes du sommeil. Ses pensées, confuses et dépourvues de sens, s'emmêlaient et s'entrechoquaient dans un grand désordre qui fit naître sous son crâne un atroce sentiment d'impuissance mêlé de peur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Un rire profond et rocailleux s'éleva vers le ciel, couvrant le chant de la fontaine, et ses échos se répercutèrent longtemps entre les hauts bâtiments avant de s'évanouir dans le lointain ; et l'ombre sembla s'étendre plus encore, voilant le scintillement des étoiles, s'étendant jusqu'aux pieds de Mairon dont les flammes vacillèrent comme des chandelles sous le vent.

-Montrez-vous, ordonna le Maiar, les dents serrées.

Durant un long moment, il ne se passa rien. Un lourd silence était tombé sur la place comme une chape de plomb. Même la fontaine semblait s'être tue, par un quelconque enchantement.

Puis l'ombre sur le mur se déplaça. Elle glissa jusqu'au sol, fluide comme de l'eau, rassemblant autour d'elle les ténèbres en longs volutes qui dessinèrent les contours d'une forme humaine.

Ce qu'il vit en premier furent des jambes, longues et fines, chaussées de bottes de cuir montantes. Ensuite un buste puissant couvert d'une tunique de soie noire, serrée à la taille d'un ceinturon d'argent en forme de tête de dragon. Deux bras vigoureux drapés d'amples manches, des épaules carrées, un long cou blanc révélé par le col échancré de son manteau, et enfin, un visage, plongé dans l'ombre d'une longue chevelure d'un noir profond, qui semblait tressée dans l'essence même des ténèbres. Seuls ses yeux étincelaient avec la même ardeur, comme animés d'un feu noir, attentifs, perçants et calculateurs, qui semblaient capables de sonder l'âme et en arracher ses plus intimes secrets aussi facilement qu'un autre parcourait un livre.

Il était à plusieurs mètres de Mairon, et pourtant, celui-ci se sentit tout intimidé, rempli d'une instinctive crainte et d'admiration. Un sentiment complexe qui le prenait au ventre et faisait monter en lui l'irrationnel désir de s'agenouiller ; comme s'il prenait soudain conscience de sa propre insignifiance. Il l'avait déjà éprouvé face aux Valar, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi fort, aussi présent, aussi intense, aussi bon et douloureux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il en tentant d'affermir son ton.

L'inconnu s'avança d'un pas chaloupé, et Mairon recula instinctivement d'un pas. Mais il se trouva bloqué par la fontaine, et l'autre continuait de s'approcher. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de lui, les spirales de feu de ses mains jetèrent sur son visage de fugaces éclairs rouges.

Sa peau avait la blancheur et la douceur du plus pur des marbres, mais ses traits étaient d'une finesse que jamais un sculpteur n'aurait pu donner à aucune création. Ses lèvres ourlées avec une délicatesse presque féminine esquissaient l'ombre d'un sourire dépourvu de la moindre bienveillance, évoquant un loup face à sa proie acculée. Il émanait de son être entier une aura de puissance que seuls les Valar possédaient, et pourtant, aucune lumière n'était sur son visage ; au contraire, il baignait dans les ombres avec une aisance envoûtante, comme s'il était leur créateur et maître.

Et le cœur de Mairon sombra dans sa poitrine.

Captivé, ensorcelé, le regard prisonnier de cette apparition surnaturelle, le Maiar avait oublié de trembler ou de tenter de se défendre. Seule, omniprésente, demeurait la terrible et délicieuse certitude que plus jamais les choses ne seraient comme avant.

-On m'appelle Melkor, daigna enfin répondre la créature des ténèbres d'une voix suave, mais qui claqua dans l'air avec la violence d'un coup de fouet.

Un nouvel frémissement glacial parcourut le corps du Maiar, et il inclina doucement la tête.

-Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnu, murmura-t-il. Sans vous avoir jamais vu, j'ai entendu parler de vous à de nombreuses reprises.

-En termes peu élogieux, je suppose, lâcha Melkor d'un ton de suprême dédain.

-Il semble que d'entre tous les Valar, Aulë soit celui qui vous porte le moins dans son cœur, souligna Mairon en baissa les bras, et les flammes de ses mains s'éteignirent en légers nuages de fumée.

Melkor observa ce phénomène avec un lointain intérêt luisant dans son regard de prédateur.

Mairon devait lever la tête pour voir son visage. Déjà parmi ses confrères, il n'avait jamais été le plus grand ni le plus imposant de stature ; mais Melkor était bien plus grand que lui, et peut-être aussi qu'Aulë lui-même, et il l'écrasait de son aura noire et menaçante. Face à ce personnage à la puissance effrayante dont il n'avait toujours entendu dire que du mal, jamais Mairon ne s'était senti aussi petit et vulnérable. Pourtant, aucune crainte n'étreignait plus son cœur pulsant avec force dans sa poitrine. Seulement une admiration coupable, comme si contempler et désirer la beauté prédatrice qui s'offrait à son regard était une faute qu'il commettait en connaissance de cause, comme un péché trop bon pour qu'on refuse de le savourer.

-Deux créateurs de talent ne peuvent jamais que s'entendre à merveille ou se jalouser et s'haïr de toute leur âme, répliqua Melkor, d'une voix vibrante de suffisance.

Mairon eut une pensée pour ses confrères forgerons, qui l'évitaient toujours avec précaution, comme s'il eut été atteint d'une quelconque malédiction. Ainsi... était-ce la jalousie qui les faisait ainsi s'écarter sur son passage ?

-Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous comme un créateur, objecta-t-il sans réfléchir.

Il ne prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit que quand les mots eurent franchis ses lèvres ; et il était trop tard pour les ravaler. Furieux contre lui-même, il détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir ce regard plus lourd que cent montagnes qui s'abaissait sur lui, et il attendit que l'orage ne s'abatte sur lui.

Mais un nouveau rire grave et rauque fit tressauter les épaules du Valar noir.

-La destruction est une forme de création, jeune Maiar de feu, ne le savais-tu pas ?

Décontenancé de ces propos incongrus, Mairon secoua négativement la tête.

-Le monde qu'ont créé mes frères ne me convient pas. Elle est brouillonne, imparfaite et fourmillante de défauts qu'il serait de bon ton de corriger. En faisant table rase, en jetant à bas ce qu'ils ont érigés, je souhaite seulement assainir les bases de la terre que notre Père Eru nous a donnée, afin de bâtir un nouveau monde, plus beau et plus grand, sans reproduire nos premières erreurs.

Une lueur étrange brûlait dans le regard de Melkor tandis qu'il parlait, et sa voix vibrait d'une passion poignante. Admiratif malgré lui, Mairon l'écoutait, et il eut le sentiment de se reconnaître dans ces mots ; car les essais, les échecs et la persévérance étaient des notions qui lui étaient familières. Nombre de fois, il avait été déçu d'une de ses créations et l'avait détruite pour recommencer, avec toujours la même ardeur et le même désir de conquête, et chaque fois, il s'améliorait en apprenant de ses chutes et de ses blessures.

Et bien que depuis toujours on l'ait mis en garde contre Melkor, le Valar maudit et déchu de son titre en raison de ses trop nombreux écarts et de ses valeurs immorales, qui n'étaient pas celles que défendait Manwë et ses frères, il se prit à s'intéresser à son entreprise.

-Pourquoi me parler aussi librement, seigneur ? Interrogea-t-il cependant.

Un fugace sourire passa sur les lèvres de Melkor à l'appellation qu'il lui donna.

-Parce que je sais que ton esprit est tourné dans la même direction que le mien, répondit-il après une seconde de pesant silence.

Et il se pencha sur Mairon pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

De près, les traits du Valar étaient semblables à une sculpture immaculée ; fins et harmonieux, mais aussi durs et froids que s'ils avaient été sculptés dans la pierre, et avec quelque chose dans l'expression qui était comme une mise en garde et inspirait une grande crainte. Mais, toujours sensible à la beauté quand elle se présentait à lui, Mairon ne put s'empêcher d'en admirer les plus infimes détails. Les ombres qui ciselaient les contours de son visage avec une grâce à couper le souffle, mettant en valeur sa mâchoire carrée et ses hautes pommettes saillantes. Ses longs cils noirs qui jetaient des traits d'ombres dans ses prunelles où dansait une flamme aussi intense que le cœur d'un volcan. Ses longs cheveux couleur aile de corbeau où luisaient des reflets moirés sous l'éclat pâle de la lune, qui semblaient aussi doux au toucher que la soie.

-Ne le nie pas, jeune Maiar, souffla-t-il d'un ton presque amical. Je le vois dans tes yeux, je le sens dans les moindres fibres de ton être. Je vois beaucoup de choses auxquelles ton maître reste aveugle.

Il sourit, imperceptiblement, mais toute trace de moquerie ou de présomption l'avait quitté. C'était un sourire doux, sincère et invitant.

-Il se prétend grand créateur, seigneur parmi les forgerons. Mais s'il n'est pas capable de voir la véritable beauté, de reconnaitre la véritable valeur, il ne pourra être considéré à ce titre.

La respiration de Mairon se fit ténue et erratique. Son regard était perdu dans les méandres des prunelles d'onyx du Valar, et il y lisait bien plus que ce que ses mots suggéraient. Et un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé jusqu'à alors enfla dans sa poitrine, avec une intensité presque douloureuse.

-Moi, je pourrais t'offrir ce que tu cherches, acheva Melkor dans un murmure doux, les lèvres tout près de son oreille, et le Maiar sentit sur sa peau la caresse de son souffle chaud.

Pris d'un subit vertige, étourdi par l'enivrant parfum de sel et de cendre du Valar qui lui montèrent à la tête, capiteuses comme les vapeurs du vin, il ferma un instant les yeux. Et quand il les rouvrit, il était seul au milieu de la cour envahie par la nuit, dos à la fontaine, et devant lui, les ombres dansaient sur les murs comme les silhouettes de mille têtes de monstres ricanant.

Comme les âmes des mille démons qui venaient de pénétrer son corps et son esprit pour ne plus les quitter.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Oui, je suis sadique, j'aime torturer le pauvre Mairon_ et _je ship le Angbang à fond, et je crois que tout ça se voit. Et ce sera encore pire dans le deuxième chapitre... Niark niark !_


	2. Un sourire au goût de sang

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Voici, toute chaude sortie du four (bon, sans compter un petit accrochage mineur à la relecture) la suite et fin du passage du côté obscur d'un pauvre petit Maiar qui n'a rien demandé..._

Mini rappel : _Curumo est le nom que portait Saroumane quand il était à Valinor._

 _ooo_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ou vos impressions ! Enjoy (ou pas...)_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **– Un sourire au goût de sang –**

 **0o0o0o0**

Quelques jours passèrent, et Mairon ne retourna pas à la forge. Comme lui avait ordonné son maître, il resta dans ses appartements au palais, cloîtré, sans trouver le repos, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il était hanté de milles questions et réflexions qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le harcelant sans répit en chassant toute velléité de sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait s'imprimer sous ses paupières closes le souvenir du visage de Melkor tout près du sien, de sa dangereuse beauté, de l'éclat insoutenable de son regard, et cette image tournait dans son esprit, exclusive, obsédante.

Il croyait entendre, dans chaque son qui se portait jusqu'à ses oreilles, les échos de sa voix grondante comme un lointain orage, et qui soulevait son cœur d'une myriade de sentiments violents et contradictoires – colère, haine, animosité, curiosité, admiration, attirance – comme une succession de vagues s'écrasant sur la falaise ; et alors, il ne pouvait plus songer à tenter de s'endormir.

Quand il estima qu'un peu d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et surtout quand il n'en put plus d'inactivité, croyant devenir fou à tourner en rond dans son appartement comme un lion en cage, il prit son courage à deux mains et reprit le chemin des halls d'Aulë. A fouler à nouveau le sol couvert de cendres, à sentir à nouveau l'odeur de fumée et de métal chaud emplir ses poumons, à entendre à nouveau au loin les échos des coups de marteau et du ronflement du feu, il fut envahi d'un délicieux sentiment de paix, d'une douce euphorie qu'il n'avait que bien rarement ressentie.

Oubliant momentanément Melkor, il crut, l'espace d'un instant, redevenir l'enfant insouciant et maladroit qui recevait un marteau dans ses mains pour la première fois, le manipulait avec hésitation et sans cesser de s'écraser les doigts ; le jeune adolescent qui apprenait à faire naître le feu de ses mains et regardait avec envie ses aînés créer de complexes animaux de flammes avec une aisance déconcertante. L'apprenti vibrant de joie de vivre qui s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'il voyait, à qui Aulë avait en personne appris à se servir des outils de forge et de ses pouvoirs.

Aujourd'hui, bien des choses avaient changées. Aujourd'hui, il surpassait tous ceux qu'il avait jadis admirés, mais il n'avait acquis la reconnaissance d'aucun d'eux. Aujourd'hui, son cœur vacillait au-dessus du gouffre des ténèbres et du doute. Aujourd'hui, il pensait avec mélancolie à ces temps lointains de la jeunesse innocente, alors qu'à cette même période de sa vie, il désirait plus que tout entrer dans la cour des grands.

Et quand il pénétra à nouveau dans les halls des forges d'Aulë, il lui sembla qu'il s'était écoulé des siècles depuis qu'il les avait quittés. Pourtant, ni les lieux ni ses confrères n'avaient changés. Absorbés par leurs œuvres, ceux qui le remarquèrent levèrent à peine les yeux avant de les baisser sur leurs enclumes, sans paraître particulièrement joyeux, surpris ou soulagés de le voir de retour.

Mais l'un d'eux garda le regard rivé sur lui quelques secondes de plus. Tout en nouant de nouveau son tablier autour de sa taille, Mairon le dévisagea du coin de l'œil. Il paraissait jeune, bien plus que lui, qui faisait pourtant partie des cadets des artisans d'Aulë. Ces cheveux aussi blonds que l'or fondu, retenus en une tresse hâtive sur la nuque, ces grands yeux couleur d'argent, ce délicat teint de neige que les rudes efforts de la forge et la chaleur du feu avaient marbrés de rouge… Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vus ici auparavant.

Vaguement intrigué, mais pas assez pour aller vers cet inconnu et l'interroger, Mairon se contenta de hausser les épaules et saisit son marteau. Aussitôt, un grand soulagement le saisit, comme s'il avait retrouvé un ami cher après en avoir été longtemps séparé. Son bras, animé d'une puissance nouvelle, se mit à marteler avec enthousiasme le premier morceau de métal qu'il trouva. Il n'avait aucune idée de création précise en tête, mais laissait ses mains s'activer toutes seules, comme si elles étaient dotées de leur volonté propre. Comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Et il lui semblait que son cœur battait au rythme des coups clairs qu'il assenait sur l'enclume. Ah, qu'il était bon de revenir chez soi…

Il était en train d'esquisser l'ébauche d'une dague à lame recourbée, quand il vit Aulë en personne délaisser sa forge pour s'approcher de lui. Son expression était approbative et un sourire était au coin de ses lèvres. Le cœur de Mairon s'emplit de joie fébrile quand il le vit.

-Mairon, prononça Aulë en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux, je vous remercie, répondit-il laconiquement, les yeux étincelants de plaisir.

Le sourire du Valar Forgeron s'accentua légèrement, puis tourna la tête vers le jeune inconnu blond, penché sur ce qui ressemblait à la trame d'un hanap. Le désignant d'un mouvement de menton, il dit à Mairon :

-Son nom est Curumo. Il est arrivé pendant ton absence. Son potentiel est exceptionnel malgré son jeune âge... J'ai rarement pu observer tant de talent à l'état brut. Il sera de notre devoir de le ciseler pour faire de son art le plus brillant des diamants.

Et quand il entendit ces mots, le cœur tambourinant de Mairon cessa net de battre, comme un étalon lancé au galop soudainement stoppé par un obstacle insurmontable. Le sang quitta son visage, et il déposa doucement son marteau avant qu'il échappe d'entre ses mains tremblantes.

-J'aimerais que ce soit toi, Mairon, qui l'aide et qui l'entraîne, reprit Aulë, le regard toujours rivé sur l'apprenti, qui s'appliquait à son travail avec un sérieux remarquable sans réaliser l'attention dont il était l'objet. Il ne sera pas en de meilleures mains que les tiennes. Une jeune graine si prometteuse ne saurait s'épanouir convenablement qu'à l'ombre du plus haut chêne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait un sourire affectueux dans sa voix, mais Mairon n'écoutait plus son maître. Le sang pulsait dans ses tempes en produisant un bourdonnement sourd qui l'assourdissait et estompait sa perception des choses qui l'entouraient. Son regard perdu errait à travers les halls, qui d'un seul coup lui semblèrent glacés et inhospitaliers, comme en quête d'un point d'encrage auquel s'agripper. Il glissa sur chacun de ses confrères, qu'il avait toujours, au cours de tous ces siècles, considérés avec un lointain mépris au point de ne jamais faire l'effort de retenir leurs noms ou leurs visages. Bientôt ce dénommé Curumo rejoindrait leurs rangs, sous sa tutelle, et au vu du regard dont le couvait Aulë, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à se tailler une belle place parmi eux.

Et pendant ce temps, lui serait toujours relégué au second plan, à l'ombre et à l'oubli. Pire encore, ce serait lui qui serait chargé de la tutelle de cet apprenti.

Il allait, de ses propres mains, forger l'instrument de sa défaite.

Un désespoir sans nom lui traversa la poitrine, cruel et froid comme la traître lame d'un poignard, transperçant son cœur d'un seul coup, sectionnant toutes ses attaches, toutes ses certitudes, détruisant tous ses plans, tous ses espoirs.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Quelques jours d'absence avaient-ils réellement suffi à le jeter à bas, à effacer de la mémoire de son maître le peu d'estime qu'il lui portait encore ?

Son maître avait-il un jour compris l'ampleur de son potentiel et de son talent, et l'intensité de son amour pour l'art de la création ? Son maître l'avait-il, quand il était enfant, entouré d'autant d'attentions, avait-il parlé de lui avec tant de chaleur dans la voix ?

La main de Mairon s'appuya contre le métal froid de l'enclume, soutenant son corps laissé tremblant par le terrible choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il s'était toujours considéré comme le meilleur. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les autres refusaient d'aller à lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Tout ce qu'il comprenait, était qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'espérer encore. Tout était perdu.

Tout…

* * *

A cet instant, commença le long calvaire de Mairon. Tentant d'oublier les cruelles paroles de son maître, qui lui avait, sans même s'en apercevoir, infligé la pire des blessures qu'il avait jamais reçue, il avait passé le reste de la journée à marteler furieusement la dague qu'il forgerait, et apaisait sa douleur en s'imaginant la planter dans le ventre de cet impudent apprenti qui lui volait sa place ; la place qu'il n'avait jamais occupée dans le cœur d'Aulë, mais qu'il avait toujours désirée, et avait toujours considérée comme sienne.

Il réalisait, trop tard, avoir eu tort de la penser acquise. Il avait eu tort de détourner le regard, de relâcher sa garde. Un instant d'inattention avait suffi pour que d'indésirables rivaux apparaissent.

Eh bien, il allait leur damer le pion. Il y était résolu.

Et chaque nouveau coup de marteau imprimait cette résolution plus solidement dans son cœur écartelé.

En fin de journée, alors que ses confrères Maiar commençaient à quitter les forges, comme de coutume, alors que lui restait pour peaufiner son ouvrage, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sans cesser son ouvrage, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et reconnut sans peine l'éclat de cette chevelure claire qui luisait à la lueur dansante du feu.

-Curumo, c'est ainsi qu'on te nomme ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le plus jeune sembla intimidé de sa rudesse, et pris quelques secondes avant de répondre, d'une voix douce :

-Oui, maître.

-J'ai moi aussi un nom, saches-le. Le seul que tu devras ici appeler maître est le seigneur Aulë.

Mais tandis qu'il s'entendait parler, ses propres paroles lui déplurent. Car il n'avait encore jamais entraîné d'apprenti – on devait penser son caractère trop difficile pour cela – mais l'idée de se faire appeler maître et d'être traité avec déférence par un adolescent inexpérimenté le séduisait. Cependant, il savait qu'Aulë le désapprouverait s'il utilisait l'ignorance de son élève à des fins aussi basses, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait au monde était de décevoir Aulë.

-Je dois donc vous appeler Mairon ? Reprit Curumo d'une voix hésitante.

-Exactement, répliqua le susnommé en plongeant sa lame tout juste forgée dans l'eau froide, avec un sifflement et un nuage en vapeur. Mais que cela ne te fasse pas oublier que je suis d'un rang supérieur au tien, et que tu me dois respect et obéissance.

Avec une lenteur calculée, il essuya ses mains sur son tablier et déposa son matériel sur l'enclume, pour finalement faire face à celui qui serait désormais sous sa tutelle. Il était plus petit que lui de plusieurs centimètres, et Mairon se prit à s'en réjouir, car il ne rencontrait que rarement des personnes à la stature moindre que la sienne. Dans ses yeux brillait la flamme claire de l'innocence, celle qui avait été mouchée dans les siens comme une fragile chandelle par des siècles d'attente et de déception ; et dès qu'il la vit, brûlante d'ardeur et d'espoir dans ces immenses prunelles couleur d'argent, il la haït de toute la passion de son âme, et il désira la voir vaciller et s'éteindre.

Il allait s'y employer, se promit-il.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire ni à t'apprendre ce soir, déclara-t-il hautainement. Nous commencerons ton entraînement demain. Je veux te voir ici avant l'aube, car ainsi nous bénéficierons d'un peu de silence avant l'arrivée des autres forgerons.

Avec respect, Curumo inclina docilement le buste, les yeux baissés.

-Et ne t'avises pas à traîner, l'avertit encore Mairon, se délectant du plaisir de pouvoir dispenser ordres ou menaces à loisir.

-Ne craignez rien, Mairon, je serais là avant l'aube, promis cérémonieusement l'apprenti.

-Très bien… Va, à présent.

Le jeune Maiar blond s'inclina de nouveau, puis s'esquiva d'un pas dansant. Mais, arrivé sous les galeries de voûtes qui menaient à la sortie des forges, il se retourna vers celui qui serait désormais son mentor. Celui-ci s'était déjà désintéressé de lui et avait repris sa lame refroidie pour l'examiner, la tenant levée à la hauteur de son visage, qu'elle semblait ceindre en deux. Avec curiosité, Curumo l'observa. Il admira ses cheveux flamboyants d'or roussi mêlé de mèches sanglantes, tombant en boucles délicates autour de son fin visage triangulaire, aux pommettes hautes et saillantes, aux sourcils froncés avec sévérité au-dessus d'yeux aux prunelles intenses comme le feu qu'il manipulait entre ses mains aux longs doigts blancs. Sa silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre des forges, menue et délicate, et pourtant si puissante, drapée de son tablier de cuir et d'une ample tunique d'un rouge profond.

-Eh bien, que fais-tu encore là ? Aboya-t-il rudement en remarquant soudain la discrète présence de son apprenti à l'ombre des voûtes.

-Je suis désolé, murmura celui-ci en reculant d'un pas. Je vous observais simplement.

-Qu'as-tu à observer ? Répliqua Mairon, d'un ton où perçait une pointe de surprise.

La bouche de Curumo se tordit d'un sourire gêné. D'un impérieux geste de main, son maître l'enjoignit de poursuivre.

-Vous aviez l'air si... absorbé par votre travail, s'expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix posée en cherchant ses mots. On aurait dit qu'il n'existait plus rien d'autre pour vous. Je trouve cela fascinant.

Plantés dans les siens, les yeux de Mairon s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Passèrent quelques secondes de silence si pesant qu'il leur sembla à tous deux que du plomb coulait dans leurs veines, alourdissant leurs corps et engourdissant leurs sens. Immobiles comme des statues, ils se fixaient, prunelles de feu contre prunelles d'argent. Ils se dévisageaient, s'évaluaient, et dans leurs regards passèrent de nombreuses questions silencieuses.

Puis Mairon brisa le charme en détournant sèchement la tête. Une mèche de cheveux glissa sur sa joue, masquant son profil aux yeux de son apprenti.

-Reviens demain, trancha-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. A l'aube, souviens-t-en bien.

Et, comprenant qu'il approchait dangereusement de l'épuisement des maigres ressources de patience de son mentor, Curumo tourna les talons et quitta prestement les halls d'Aulë.

A l'instant où les échos des pas du jeune Maiar s'évanouissaient dans le lointain, Mairon sentit un souffle chaud lui effleurer le cou. Il redressa la tête, surpris, le corps contracté. Et quand il reconnut cette poignante odeur de cendre et de sel qui envahit ses poumons comme un poison, un frisson convulsif raidit ses épaules.

-Melkor, murmura-t-il dans un souffle expirant.

Il resta immobile, sans bouger d'un pouce ni tourner la tête. Mais grande était l'envie, impérieux était le désir de voir encore une fois le visage du Valar noir. A présent que ses yeux s'y étaient une fois posés, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de leur ténébreuse grâce, de leur terrible perfection ; et, pourtant, une crainte dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine le retenait, comme s'il ne se sentait pas dignes de le contempler…

-N'essaye pas de repousser tes limites, ou tu t'effondreras d'épuisement sous peu…

Mairon reconnut ces mots, qu'Aulë avait prononcés quelques jours auparavant, en le congédiant. Dans la bouche d'un autre, et dans un contexte différent, ils prenaient un tout autre sens.

-N'as-tu pas compris que ce n'était pas pour ton bien qu'il t'a écarté ? Poursuivit la voix, sifflante, glacée, pernicieuse comme un vent d'hiver, que pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter. Il ne veut pas de toi ici… il n'a jamais voulu de toi…

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Répliqua-t-il, d'une voix basse qui sonna comme une supplique. Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?

Un bref rire plein de mépris apitoyé s'éleva derrière son épaule, grondant comme le tonnerre, et à nouveau, un souffle brûlant caressa la peau sensible de sa nuque découverte. Un frisson glacial descendit le long de son dos, et Mairon inclina la tête, fermant les yeux, surpris par l'étrange sensation qui montait en lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais encore ressentie, emplissant sa poitrine et son cœur, comme une intense douleur mêlée d'un profond bien-être.

-Je te comprends, jeune Maiar, reprit la voix rauque de Melkor, alors qu'une main fine aux longs ongles effilés comme des griffes se posait sur son bras. Plus que personne ne le pourrait. Au fond, nous sommes si semblables...

A travers le tissu de sa tunique, Mairon sentit le contact étonnamment doux de cette main qui savait manier des armes terribles, et avait semé la destruction et le chaos au sein d'une terre jeune et naïve.

Elle le touchait sans le serrer, sans l'emprisonner ni le contraindre, et pourtant, il ressentit dans cette légère étreinte toute la force et la puissance contenue de son corps, et il fut écrasé sous leur poids. Sa nuque ploya, et son corps s'arqua quand un torse puissant se colla dans son dos. Il rentra la tête entre les épaules, les paupières étroitement soudées et les mains contractées comme des serres au bord de l'enclumes à laquelle ses doigts s'agrippaient.

-Arrêtez, implora-t-il, le cœur trépidant si fort dans sa poitrine que ses battements effrénés emplissaient son esprit en brouillant ses pensées.

En réponse, le corps derrière lui le pressa un peu plus, le forçant à se courber sur l'enclume, presque couché sur elle. Des lèvres brûlantes se déposèrent sur sa nuque offerte, capturant la peau fine et blanche pour la marquer de rouge. Mairon tenta de se dégager, mais ses forces et sa volonté semblaient l'avoir entièrement désertée, et ses pauvres efforts pour se débattre ne reçurent en réponse qu'un nouveau rire, où sonnait un accent de moqueuse satisfaction, et de terribles promesses.

-Tu n'as aucune chance, jeune loup, souffla la voix essoufflée de Melkor, tout près de son oreille. Abandonne, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire...

Un sentiment d'urgence monta dans le cœur de Mairon, affolant son esprit qui le pressait de se libérer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ; mais en lui naissaient des sensations nouvelles, troublantes et délicieuses, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour éprouver. Et son instinct le plus primaire appréciait ce traitement si dur et si bon, et il désirait recevoir davantage, et son corps s'alanguissait sous celui de Melkor, cherchant plus de proximité, plus de chaleur entre ses mains.

Il sentit une langue chaude tracer le parcours de sa nuque jusqu'à ses omoplates, découvertes par sa chemise échancrée. La main libre de Melkor entreprit de doucement dégager le col, tandis que ses dents parcouraient lentement ses épaules. Les paupières de Mairon frémirent, et un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses bras se détendirent, et il laissa sa tête reposer contre le métal froid de l'enclume sur laquelle il était désormais couché.

Et soudain, il fut pris d'un violent vertige, comme s'il vacillait au-dessus d'un précipice noir. Ce fut comme un choc qui heurta son esprit, plus vigoureux qu'un coup de marteau, dissipant les brumes qui le paralysaient. Et sa raison lui revint avec la violence d'une gifle, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux comme s'il s'éveillait brutalement d'un cauchemar ; et un élan de révolte dicté par le désespoir le saisit. Sa main enveloppée de flammes ardentes saisit le poignard étincelant, abandonné près de lui. Vive comme l'éclair, elle frappa.

Un grondement de douleur répondit au coup qu'il porta. L'étreinte qui le retenait s'envola, le libérant d'un poids immense, et Mairon s'écarta prestement, la respiration précipitée et les yeux remplis de larmes. Son regard fuyant de bête traquée heurta celui de Melkor, luisant dans l'ombre comme celui d'un loup. Son visage était tel qu'il en avait gardé le souvenir, et un sourire railleur était sur ses lèvres malgré le sang qui coulait de son bras à la manche déchirée.

-Rares sont ceux qui ont jamais su se défaire de mon emprise, déclara-t-il d'un ton appréciateur, comme s'il savourait sur sa langue un goût particulièrement doux.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que vous attendez de moi… murmura Mairon entre deux inspirations saccadées.

Melkor s'avança d'un pas. Instinctivement, Mairon recula d'autant. Mais soudain, il sentit son dos heurter la surface froide et rêche du mur de pierre.

Il était piégé.

Et le sourire sur les lèvres du Valar s'élargit, ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur de plaisir, comme s'il se prêtait à un jeu particulièrement distrayant ; cette vision remplis Mairon de rage sourde.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet que l'on peut manipuler à guise, lâcha-t-il en détournant le regard, incapable de soutenir cette vision si envoûtante qui lui causait tant de douces souffrances. J'ignore ce qui vous pousse à me poursuivre ainsi, mais je vous préviens que la chasse sera ardue pour vous.

-Parfait, répondit Melkor d'un ton caressant. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi…

-Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? Siffla Mairon, fixant obstinément un pont invisible au-dessus de l'épaule carrée du Valar.

Celui-ci se rapprocha sensiblement et tendit le bras. Son index effilé glissa sous le menton de Mairon, le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder en face. Les yeux d'onyx du Valar s'abaissèrent sur le visage délicat du jeune Maiar, et il admira longuement ses immenses prunelles d'une ardente couleur d'ambre, dans lesquelles dansaient des flammes dangereuses, qu'il trouva attirantes. Il aimait le danger. Et les menaces silencieuses que lançait ce regard-là avaient pour lui un goût de promesse.

 _Jouer avec le feu…_

-Je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi que ton propre maître, Mairon… J'ai appris en t'observant, chose qu'Aulë n'a jamais pris le temps de faire. Quelle terrible erreur de sa part… S'il avait fait cet effort, il aurait pu comprendre tous ces signaux de détresse que tu lui envoie depuis des années. Il aurait pu découvrir l'immensité de ce que tu as à lui offrir. Mais il ne l'a pas fait, Mairon, et il ne le fera jamais. Il ne sert à rien d'espérer de lui… et au fond de toi-même, tu le sais…

-Non… c'est faux… protesta faiblement Mairon, vacillant comme s'il avait reçu un coup.

-Laisse-moi soigner tes blessures, Mairon...

Melkor sourit de nouveau, mais ce sourire était compréhensif, comme s'il savait quels ravages que cette douloureuse vérité pouvait provoquer. Et, se penchant lentement sur le Maiar, il saisit ses deux poignets pour les bloquer entre leurs deux corps soudés, et il s'approcha jusqu'à presser sa taille délicate entre lui et le mur. Prisonnier, incapable de se libérer de cette si tendre et si forte emprise, Mairon leva les yeux, dont l'étincelle de vie était voilée de fièvre, assombrie par le désir. Il se perdit dans les iris de nuit du Valar qui se rapprochaient, doucement, doucement…

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Murmura-t-il, désemparé. Pourquoi… moi ?

Sans répondre, Melkor déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Mairon. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, acceptant le baiser sans y répondre, à moitié persuadé qu'il baignait dans un rêve. Il était épuisé, perdu. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait et n'était plus certain de savoir faire la différence entre le réel et le mensonge, le bon et le mauvais, le bien et le mal. Il n'y avait aucune explication aux improbables enchaînements de circonstances qui avaient transformées sa vie en cauchemar éveillé.

 _Quand donc tout cela se terminera ?_

-Laissez-moi, je vous en prie, souffla-t-il sous les lèvres de Melkor.

Celui-ci, docile, s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Mais Mairon sentait toujours son souffle précipité lui brûler le visage, il sentait toujours ses poignets prisonniers de ses mains si puissantes, il sentait toujours leurs corps liés l'un à l'autre. Il sentait le furieux désir qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, brûlant comme de la lave.

Jamais il n'avait autant haï le feu.

-Allez-vous-en, ordonna-t-il en tentant de se dégager, malgré la grande lassitude qui avait envahi ses membres, l'abandon qui l'avait saisi et semblait le pousser à laisser faire.

Mais il n'en était pas question. Il ne pouvait se laisser faire, se livrer ainsi sans avoir combattu. Il n'était pas un jouet…

-Non, vraiment pas, susurra Melkor à son oreille, provoquant dans sa nuque un long frisson. Tu es tout sauf un jouet, Mairon. Ici, tu es une ombre oubliée, délibérément écartée. Avec moi, tu seras un puissant et terrible seigneur. Tu régneras à mes côtés, et tu seras maître de toutes les volontés. Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites…

Et, pour la première fois, l'âme de Mairon détourna les yeux du chemin pavé, droit et ensoleillé sur lequel il marchait depuis toujours, pensant, sans jamais en douter, trouver honneur et reconnaissance tout au bout. Et il se prit à regarder vers les hasardeux sentiers d'ombre perdus dans le brouillard, ceux qui ne menaient nulle part de bon, disait-on. Mais s'il n'avait rien à espérer de la lumière, peut-être la nuit l'accueillerait-elle avec plus de chaleur ?

-Tu me ressembles, Mairon, plus que tu ne le penses. Tu aurais tout à gagner à me rejoindre, car tu n'as plus rien à attendre ou à espérer des Valar.

Et sur ces mots, soufflés comme une promesse, Melkor le libéra et s'écarta de lui. Se fondant dans les ombres dont il était le maître, il disparut en un instant, sans quitter Mairon des yeux, et son visage semblait éclairé d'une douce lumière, pâle et blanche comme un rayon de lune. Et Mairon se retrouva seul, encore une fois, avec un immense vide dans le cœur et un cri de douleur brûlant ses lèvres.

Soudain pris d'un immense accablement, il glissa le long du mur, et finit à genoux sur le sol, le corps tremblant, les yeux brouillés de larmes et la tête remplie de foules de mots incohérents qui dansaient une folle farandole, comme s'ils essayaient de le perdre dans les méandres de la folie.

Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Après la vague brûlante qui l'avait saisi comme une rafale de feu, après la pression ardente d'un corps puissant contre le sien, après l'envie de se laisser dévorer, après… Après cela… Lui, créature du feu, tremblait comme une feuille, glacé comme si le sang s'était figé dans ses veines, habité de la terrible certitude que rien ne serait capable de le réchauffer.

Rien, sauf le corps de celui qui venait de lui voler ce baiser, et avec lui, sa raison et une part de son âme.

Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre. Fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'un goût métallique n'envahisse sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide chaud ne coule lentement sur son menton. Il ne l'essuya pas, goûtant à la saveur de son propre sang pour tenter d'oublier le parfum entêtant de la langue de Melkor.

Un parfum de sel et de cendre.

Mais au fond, il savait que c'était trop tard. Les paroles du Valar l'avaient heurtée comme des lames de poignard, et leurs cicatrices ne s'effaceraient jamais. Il avait insinué la gangrène du doute dans son esprit. Il avait tourné son regard vers l'ombre et le mal. Il lui avait offert de nouveaux horizons. Il lui avait fait miroiter ce qu'il désirait plus que tout : la reconnaissance, l'honneur et l'amour.

Le cœur de Mairon ne lui appartenait plus. Ses pas avaient divergé de la voie que suivaient ses confrères. La beauté qu'il recherchait n'était plus celle dont il s'émerveillait autrefois.

Il voulait à présent la grandeur et le pouvoir. Et Melkor pouvait lui offrir tout cela. Il le lui avait promis.

 _Alors c'est ainsi que tout devait finir ?_

Car ici et maintenant, s'achève l'histoire de Mairon l'Admirable, le Maia de feu d'Aulë.

Commence celle de Sauron Gorthaur, lieutenant de Morgoth Bauglir et gardien de sa noire forteresse d'Angband.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voilà, ceci était la fin la plus nulle de l'histoire des fin. J'assume._

 _... je vous ai déjà dit que je shipais le Angbang ? XD_

 _D'ailleurs je suis actuellement en train d'envisager une suite à cette première histoire, un genre de second volet qui parlera de Sauron/Annatar. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?_


End file.
